Awkward Love
by gnomeishtoadstool
Summary: Rinto x Gakupo I never found any that were like...-drool- so I decided to make one because my friend asked me to. It WAS lemony...but then it changed. It'll be lemony later on...don't you worry...I didn't mislabel. Gakupo has a crush but is surprised by what his crush does in his spare time causing his feelings to turn wishy-washy.


**Well this story got changed ten times now. I meant to make it a short rape-y story, but I figured I do that too much and went for a cute, long one with drama...because it's a usual kind of thing. xD So lemon won't start for a bit, I apologize. Maybe it will start in chapter two or three...**

**ANYWAY**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**note: **_'this is a_ thought'

"Miku, we're breaking up. I love someone else."

Gakupo stood emotionless as the turquoise haired girl slapped him across the face. "You bastard!" Miku's eyes started tearing up and she ran from the apartment. "I never want to see you again!"

The purple-haired man cradled his cheek and sighed deeply. "Damn, now I want a drink." He pulled out his cellphone and called the one person who could help him. The tone played from the speaker as it connected Gakupo to his chosen acquaintance.

"Hello?"

"Meito, hey do you wanna go out tonight and get some drinks? I'll pay for whatever you want."

There was a slight pause before Meito answered back. "Dammit! The one day I'm busy. I have someone coming over. Maybe tomorrow? If you're offer is still open." Gakupo chuckled at his unlucky friend, "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you then."

Another sigh left Gakupo's mouth as he hung up. "I guess I'll just buy some beer and drink it alone." He put on a jacket and left the room, making his way to the small convenience store down the block. _'I wonder if he is working today…'_

The bell rang as the tall man opened the door and walked in. It was colder than the outside air and made Gakupo shiver as he made his way to the beer cooler. "I guess I'll pick up as much as I can afford…" He opened his wallet and grabbed two six-packs of beer. "This should be a good amount."

The young boy at the register checked out Gakupo's items while giggling. "You sure have quite the night planned, huh?"

"Not really. Just trying to get my mind off things." He handed the blonde the proper amount of money and grabbed his bag of snacks. "Thanks, Rinto. I'll see you next time I come."

"Well I hope you clear your mind," Rinto smiled. "If I didn't have work I would ask to join you."

Gakupo smiled and waved at Rinto and walked out.

Ten feet from the entrance, Gakupo sighed and clenched his chest. "Shit. Why am I such a wimp? I should have just asked him to come after work." He kept walking, keeping one hand on his chest. _'God just one smile from him makes my heart beat horribly fast.'_

Back in his apartment Gakupo sat in front of the TV and started drinking. "Here's to being single again." The purple haired man got to his fifth beer when he heard noises coming from next door. "What on Earth?" He drunkenly crawled to the wall, putting his ear against it.

"Ah! Meito! Harder!"

Gakupo started laughing uncontrollably. He could hear every moan and creak coming from his neighbor's apartment and in his drunken stupor, found it hilarious. "So this is why Meito didn't want to come over…hahahaha, he really did have some nice plans."

The bed kept hitting the wall in a rhythmic pattern, somehow amusing the twenty-three year old as he drank more. "Must be nice having someone to do that with. Miku would never let me touch her. If only Rinto was a girl…" He sighed and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

The light shining through the curtains went right into Gakupo's eyes, waking him up. He lazily sat up and put a hand to his head. "Damn…my head is pounding. I'm gonna go take some painkillers…" After taking a couple of pills with some milk he pulled out a lighter. "I need a cigarette…"

Gakupo walked downstairs and outside to smoke, a habit he developed dating Miku for she said the smoke disgusted her. "Wait…what am I doing? Dammit, it's my apartment! Why didn't I just stay up there!?" Gakupo dragged himself back inside and grabbed the mail, still angered by his sudden realization.

"Stupid…that was pointless…at least I got the mail." Gakupo got to his door and started patting his pockets for the key. "Where did I put it? Ah, here it is!" As he pulled the key out the room next door opened and a short blonde kid walked out.

"Meito, I need to get to my job n—"

He was cut off by Meito grabbing him and immediately turning the simple goodbye into a make out session. Gakupo stood staring with wide eyes and ash dropping from his cigarette. _'R-Rinto? And Meito? What?'_

Rinto pushed Meito away, ready to tell him off when he looks up at the purple haired man just staring. Meito, noticing the boy's gaze looked up as well. "Oh, hello, Gakupo! We still on for drinking tonight?"

Gakupo held in his jealousy and forced a smile. "Maybe. I might go to Kaito's to help him with his new move." Meito, forgetting his companion, patted Gakupo on the back. "Alright, Gakupo! You're just gonna help 'move' him in…maybe break in his new bed…"

Both Rinto and Gakupo blushed bright red at the sound of that. "Idiot! I'm not like you. Now if you'll excuse me…I have stuff to do. Bye Rinto, I'm sorry you are dealing with this…Meito…quit being an ass."

"Wait, what kind of stuff?"

"Important stuff!"

Gakupo quickly slammed his door shut and slid down against it sighing heavily. He heard muffled voices, assuming Rinto was chewing Meito out for his idiocy, and then steps that disappeared down the hall, followed by a door closing.

"The noises I heard were between Rinto and Meito? Hah…what a ridiculous bout of drama." He ran his fingers through his collar-bone length hair. "So much for my idiotic crush. Although…I didn't expect Rinto to go so low as to have sex with Meito…"

**So yeah xD I'll write more soon hopefully. I have like ten fanfics I have yet to finish so...xD**

**Reviews are nice so if you want you should write one, yeah? ;D**

**Thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
